


Feel Me

by Azura_Hoshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jealous Chanyeol, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild breeding kink, Slut Shaming, Switch Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Use of clothing accessory for gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Hoshi/pseuds/Azura_Hoshi
Summary: Jealousy was one of the attributes that Park Chanyeol needed to work on. So it only riled Chanyeol's anger when he saw his boyfriend Baekhyun flirt with his co-worker.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Feel Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokobopbixtch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokobopbixtch/gifts).



> I slapped myself multiple times while doing this writing smut is a nightmare for me T_T Its 1am i m editing this help T_T I know its bad its my first smut fic T_T but i will try to improve T_T . If I miss any tag pls inform me by commenting please
> 
> Thanks to [ güneş ](https://twitter.com/kokobopbixtch) for this prompt and encouraging me to write it.  
> (She is a great smut writer follow her acc. click on her name uwu)

Chanyeol is impatient. He couldn't wait to enter the privacy of his home. He is pissed beyond _pissed._ He didn’t expect Baekhyun to reply suggestively to their co-worker’s obvious attempt at flirting.

As soon as they enter their condo. Chanyeol is getting rid of the jacket following Baekhyun in their room. He catches up on the shorter with his long strides wrapping his free arm around the brunette’s waist “Did you enjoy the party?” Chanyeol says nuzzling his face into his lover’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun feels a delicious vibration down his back hearing that baritone voice “Yes, love. What about you.” Baekhyun sways them a little, instead Chanyeol pushes him on the bed “Not too much. Strip. Now.” Chanyeol starts unbuttoning his cuffs. When Baekhyun makes no movement, Chanyeol advances towards him leaning down to be face to face with his baby “Do I have to repeat myself slut?” That sentence sets Baekhyun in motion. 

Chanyeol makes himself comfortable on the bed, his legs spread wide and the top buttons of his shirt undone. Baekhyun walks between his legs timidly “Position yourself for punishment baby.” Baekhyun is confused but still bends over Chanyeol’s knee, ass up. 

“Count for me whore.” The first slap lands on his left cheek.

“One.”

Chanyeol is not holding himself back, he continues to smack the brunette’s ass with the same intensity. By the tenth smack Baekyun’s cheeks are blooming deep red.

“Do you know what you are being punished for?” He runs his palm over Baekhyun’s cheeks, who is sensitive from the act. The smaller answers the question with a shake of his head “Words.” Chanyeol accentuates his words with a slap on the brunette’s balls

“No.” Baekhyun screams out.

“Oh you don’t?”

Chanyeol stretches his arms from that position to grab lube and one of his ties. “Move your head up.” and Baekhyun complies. Chanyeol uses his tie to gag Baekhyun “This will give you some time to think while I abuse your pussy.” The taller one does quick work of fingering Baekhyun roughly. His boyfriend was moaning and writhing under him.

He puts the brunette face first on the bed “You still don’t know what you did Baekhyun? Are you that oblivious?” He circles his dick around the clenching rim “Look how greedy your hole is for me baby, yet you go around flirting with some horny bastards like a whore.” Chanyeol pushes himself in, breathing on Baekhyun’s skin he says

“Just yesterday you were saying you are mine. Mine to love.” A rough thrust

“Mine to fuck.” Another thrust

“Mine to break apart. Maybe sluts like you are only good at lying and being fucked”

Chanyeol sets an animalistic pace which had the said whore crying and begging. The taller only slowed down so much to slap Baekhyun’s red cheeks, sucking and marking all over the blonde’s back. Somewhere in the middle, Baekhyun feels a pure wash of pain rather than the pleasure he tries to scream but the gag makes it impossible. With a little strength, he tries to grip Chanyeol’s hair, slowing the taller down. He whispers “Red.” pointing at the colour of their sheets. Chanyeol sits back, even though it was Baekhyun’s punishment he didn’t want to hurt his lover, untying the tie he throws it away “Are you okay?” The taller asks, concern all over face.

“No, Chanyeol. It was hurting and I don't even know what I'm being punished for…” Baekhyun confesses “Lie on your back, channie.” Chanyeol does as his lover says. Baekhyun settles above the taller grabbing the lube again pouring generously on his palm “It takes a lot of preparation to be ready for your cock pretty. Tell me about why you were _punishing_ me while I finger myself.” the taller reaches to touch Baekhyun but the brunette smacks his hand away, glaring at him

“If you don’t speak now I might blue ball you and we don’t want that, do we?”

So Chanyeol tells him about how he felt when Baekhyun was standing so close to one of their colleagues and flirting back with him. How he wanted to fuck Baekhyun right in front of that man. To show who he belonged to. 

Once better, Baekhyun stuffs his favourite cock in him again “You know love your words hurted me. You called me a liar but at least I'm not a coward like you.” Baekhyun pins Chanyeol’s hand on either side with his hands, nibbling on the man’s nipples, wetting them with his saliva and sucking on the buds. Moving his hips back and forth, he draws a husky moan from the taller “I know about the ring you brought me Chanyeol and I know you are afraid of what people would say, honey,” He sucks a little more on Chanyeol’s tits before facing the taller for a kiss “You don’t have to fuck me in front of others to show who I belong to. Give me that diamond ring which you have hidden above the wardrobe, impregnate me. Breed me Chanyeol. I know I deserve it. I deserve a future with you.” Chanyeol frees his hand from Baekhyun’s hold, switching their position.

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hip for leverage, hitting his prostate repeatedly “Feel me, baby? Feel how deep I am in you.” Baekhyun puts his hand on his stomach, his eyes rolling back right in “I am going to cum, babe.” the brunette manages to say, Chanyeol’s response comes in as stronger thrusts “Gonna breed you real good baby.” Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s temples.

They ride their orgasm, coming down from their high. They stay like that in each other's embrace

“I got a little overwhelmed I guess.” Chanyeol moves away reaching for his shirt to clean their mess. “You are right Baekhyun. You deserve that ring. Maybe tomorrow we could go on a date and I will propose to you traditionally?” The taller suggests cuddling Baekhyun 

“Only if you give me a bath tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

“And cook me pancakes with strawberry topping for breakfast?”

“Added to the to-do list”

They lock their lips one last time before they drift into dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/azura_hoshi)


End file.
